In eleven dogs, partial occlusion of the circumflex coronary artery was created. Left atrial, aortic, and distal circumflex coronary artery pressure, cardiac output, heart rate and left ventricular dp/dt were monitored. Pharmacologic doses of isoproterenol and dopamine were given. Regional coronary flow was measured with radioactive microspheres.